Fading Stars
by Kitasky123
Summary: this is set after Edward left Bella for her safety. Bella changes completely as she tries to fill the hole left behind. she hurts the people around her as they try to stop her.
1. Realisations

Fading Stars

---------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Bella goes into a downward spiral. She wants to fill the hole Edward left and she will do anything to achieve it. It has everyone's point of view in it at some point. Some of the things she does are really stupid and it endangers not only her life but the lives of people around her as they try to stop her.

Authors note: I really like the twilight series. I read all the books in a week. This is my first FanFic. Um it is after Edward left Bella. I wanted to see what it would be like if Bella changed completely from what we all know her to be. I hope you guys like it because I tried really hard to have it make sense. Um ok now I am rambling a bit. Sorry about that. So before I give away too much of the story I should start writing.

Disclaimer notice: I don't own Twilight no matter how much I wish I did. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Realisations.

Bella's POV

I can see his beautiful eyes right in front of me. I feel his smooth, cold fingers tracing patterns into my back. Smell is sweet scent all around me. Last of all I feel the soft way he kisses me, so gentle as not to hurt me. His cool marble lips pressed against mine.

'No, no, no, no, no. I can't think of him like that. I will not think of him like that.

He's gone and he is never coming back. No matter how much I kid myself, I am never going to see him again.' I think, giving myself a stern lecture.

It has been a year since Edward left me and I am still trying to fool myself into thinking I will see him again.

I have moped around this house doing everything I did before Edward up and left me. With one exception, every small noise I hear, every scrape against my bedroom window, every small whisper in the wind, my heart starts racing and my palms get sweaty. I start hyperventilating and nearly pass out. I have deluded myself into thinking he will come back. And since he always came in through my window if I hear it rattling I think it is Edward coming back for me.

I know it is stupid to think that because I know he is never, ever coming back for me.

I have to change. I will not be the sad girl moping in the back ground because the love of her life left her. I have to change and the sooner I realise that the better it will be.

The sound of Charlie's cruiser pulling up in the driveway broke me out of my daydream. I forgot to put something on for Charlie's tea so I guess it will have to be left over spaghetti bolognaise. I am to worn out to worry if Charlie will be annoyed or not. Lately other people's emotions have not fazed me in the slightest.

I think I am finally starting to move on. I place Charlie's tea on the table just as he sits down. He grunts a 'thanks' in reply and starts to shovel down his food.

I pick up my bag from the corner and head up stairs to start on my homework. I can feel Charlie's anxious stare on my back as I start up the stairs, but I don't turn around and Charlie slowly turned away to start on his food again.

I know he is worried about me but I wish he would stop staring at me. It is really starting to get annoying.

All of a sudden the carpet at the top of the stairs is rushing towards me. While I was fuming about Charlie, I forgot to watch my step and tripped over the last one.

I land with a muffled bang on the floor. My stomach kind of hurts from landing on the books but other than that I am fine.

"You ok Bells?" Charlie called anxiously from the kitchen.

"Fine dad," I answer. "Just tripped on a stair."

I can hear his laughing. "That's my girl." He mutters to himself, not realising I can hear him.

I feel the need for a shower so I dump my home work in my room and head to the bathroom instead.

I relax as the warm water massages my back and I am soon lost in daydreams.

------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: I know I said she would have changed but don't worry that part is coming soon. I really hope you guys liked it and please review I want to know what you thought. Hopefully I will update soon if people liked it.

Please, please, please, please review


	2. Changes

Authors note: ok here is the second chapter of Fading Stars. I hope people are still reading. It would really suck to have another chapter and have no one read it.

Any way I hope you are enjoying it so far. Here is the second chapter….

DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and all characters

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Changes.

Charlie's POV

Something is going on and I am not sure if I like it or not.

Bella came down stairs just now with a huge smile on her face. She came straight to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek then started making me eggs and bacon.

I know I should feel happy that Bella is finally recovered but I can't help feeling that she is up to something. I know it is wrong to doubt the fact that she is feeling better all of a sudden but I really think she is hiding something.

Bella slid a full plate in front of me and then started making herself a bowl cereal.

"Bells," I said. "Is everything ok?"

Bella turned to face me with a surprised look on her face. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I feel fine."

"Oh, well that's ok then." I mumbled. "I am glad to see you are feeling better."

"Thanks Dad." She mumbled quietly, embarrassed at my show of affection. "I got to go or I will be late for school."

I watch as she grabs her bag then runs out the door. I still think something is going on.

------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

I think Charlie noticed the difference in me this morning, he did look at me a bit funny. Maybe I shouldn't have smiled so much and kissed him. That was probably a bad idea because now he thinks I have recovered from Edward leaving. Well I have but not in the way Charlie will be thinking. He thinks I have gone back to how I was before I met Edward. But I can't go back to being that girl. She was heart broken and damaged and she will never be coming back.

Instead I have changed. I am not the same boring Bella. I am new and improved Bella

My plan will start in just a few hours and I can't wait to see how everyone reacts to it……

--------------------------------------------

Authors note: sorry this chapter ended a bit funny and is really short. I know where I want it to go but having trouble getting it to that point. If any one has any ideas about what trouble making Bella could do please tell me. But it can't be anything to drastic to start with, just something small. Please review and send any ideas. Thanks.


	3. Romeo and Juliet

Fading Stars

Disclaimer: you all know I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

Authors Note:

A** BIG THANK YOU **needs to go out to Gina.N.B. She gave me a brilliant idea of how to start Bella's trouble making which leads exactly to where I want her to be. So thanks so much Gina, without your help this chapter still wouldn't be up.

A/N 2: By the way I am adding a new character into this story, this is not one of Stephenie Meyer's characters. He came out of my imagination. If you wish to use him please just ask.

Word count before Authors note: 1,163. (I finally got it other 1000. YAY)

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Romeo and Juliet

Bella's POV

My plan will start as soon as I get to English class. We're studying Romeo and Juliet again. At first I thought I would just skip English class until this unit was over. To save myself from all the love and pain. That was until I changed.

English doesn't start till later in the day, so until then I guess I will just mope around the rest of my classes.

----------------------------------------------------

Mike's POV

I am running a bit late for English so I have to hurry. I got a bit side-tracked at my locker. I was watching Bella walk up the hall. She looked the same as usual, that is not what stopped me. It was her eyes. I know that's what all guys say but this was different.

She had this weird gleam in them, like she was excited about something. It was like she knew something that the rest of us didn't and she couldn't wait for us to catch up.

I think she has gone back to normal, like she was before Cullen destroyed her. I really hope that's true because I miss the old Bella. It has been a year and until now she was still moping in the background.

I just got to English and I did a double take when I realised Bella was sitting right up from in the middle desk. This is also surprising. Lately she has been sitting up the back hiding in her hair. But now she is right up front, back straight and her head held high. This is really weird but I guess I will just have to wait and see what she has planned.

-----------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

Mike did a double take when he saw where I am sitting. He seemed surprised that the sad, moping Bella was sitting way up front. He stared at me for a moment before taking his seat beside me. He gave me a weird look so I gave him a big smile. He seemed a bit hesitant but then he gave me a small smile back.

The teacher just came in and also seemed surprised to see me. "Nice to see you back, Bella," he said with a smile. I nodded and then he started handing out the copies of Romeo and Juliet.

There was a few whispers going around the room and I could tell they were about me. The teacher signalled for quiet. "Ok, we are up to act five, scene two. Who wants to read first?"

I slowly put my hand up. He seemed taken aback by my sudden participation in his

class but he just nodded at me to start.

I took a deep breath, stood up and said, "I don't like Romeo and Juliet. I think they are idiots. I mean who would kill themselves just so they could be together. I mean how stupid is that? Juliet can't have known that Romeo was the only one for her. For all she knew she could have found the perfect guy the next day. I don't believe in the love that means you will love them no matter what they do because it only gets you hurt in the end. I mean being in love shouldn't be like your banging your head against a brick wall. Being in love should be easy and you shouldn't have to fight so hard for it." By the end of my rant I was half yelling. I took another breath and sat back down.

The whole class was just staring at me. The teachers jaw had dropped when I first started my speech. But now he was turning a funny red colour that I don't think a person should turn. "Bella Swan," he yelled. "I will not have you interrupting my class like that. Normally I don't mind people expressing their opinions but not when they do it like that." He was breathing kind of heavily and looked like he was about to explode. "Now report to the principals' office now and don't come back into this room for the rest of the week."

I headed towards the door in silence. No-body made a sound, when I reached the door I turned around and gave them a big wave and a smile. I can't believe my plan worked so well. I didn't think he would blow that easily normally he is so easy going you could get away with murder.

When I got to the office waiting room, it was empty except for one person who was sitting proudly in the hot seat next to the principals' door. I know who he is. His name is Mat and he is the biggest trouble maker in the Forks. He has been arrested numerous times and has been charged for under age drinking so many times, that no-body knows the exact amount. He was just who I needed to carry out the rest of my plan.

-----------------------------------------------

Mat's POV

I am sitting in the principals' office waiting for my turn to be yelled at. I don't know why I am in so much trouble. I only lit a small fire in the biology lab. It was put out quickly and no-one got hurt, so I don't know what they are complaining about.

The door to the office was opened and Bella Swan stepped in. I wonder what she is here for. She can't be in trouble she is the Police Chief's daughter. She is such a teachers pet, she can get away with anything. But she started walking towards the seat next to me. I wonder what she could have done.

"Hey," she said. "This seat taken?" pointing towards the chair next to me. I shook my head and she sat down. "What are you in for?" she asked.

"Starting a fire in biology." I said proudly. "You?"

"Mouthing off in English." She said. She turned away and seemed to be thinking about something. "Hey this may sound a bit weird," she started shyly. "But I want to change. I don't want to be good anymore, I want to cause trouble. So could I hang around with you for a bit so I can learn to do stuff?"

I stared at her. Is she being serious? Her cheeks started to go bright red as she blushed. "What about your dad?" I asked. "I don't want to get in trouble for corrupting his little girl."

"Oh don't worry about him," she said slyly. "I wont mention your name if you don't want me to."

I thought this over in my head. I held out my hand for her to shake. "My name is Mat and I am honoured to help you with your trouble making." I said as grandly as I could.

She laughed as she shook my hand. "My name is Bella and I am honoured to learn from you." She said trying to imitate my tone.

------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: So Bella is involved with the bad boy. What will happen next? Please review and I will update as soon as I can.


	4. Mike

Fading Stars

Authors note: I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. I won't take up much of your time so here is the fourth chapter. God I am spoiling you guys. Two chapters in one day.

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Mike

Bella's POV

My punishment for disrupting the class was weak. All I got was a day's detention. But it will get better soon.

I have been hanging out with Mat for the last week. I like him. He couldn't care less what people think of him and what he does. I hope to be like that someday.

So far we haven't done anything to serious. He has just taught me how to disrupt a class a lot without making to much of an effort to do so. I am actually having a lot of fun doing it. It is so much easier to survive the school days now that I don't care about obeying the rules. So far Charlie hasn't noticed the things I have been doing because the school hasn't contacted him, yet. But they will sooner or later.

I am going to go out with Mat tonight. He won't tell me what we are going to do but he said if I want to break rules I have to do it. I really want to know but no matter how many times I ask him he keeps saying it's a surprise. I guess I will just go along with him. I haven't got anyone else to talk to. Mike abandoned me when he found out I was hanging out with Mat. Angela tried to be nice for the first couple of days but she soon gave up as well. Jessica hasn't really been talking to me for ages anyway so no loss there.

It is lunch time and Mat is waiting for me at our table. As I walked towards Mat someone grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I lost my footing a fell to the ground. But before I could fully hit the floor someone caught me. I looked up to see Mike holding onto to my waist. I made sure I had my footing before I brushed his hands away.

"What do you want Mike?" I asked, annoyed at being tripped over.

------------------------------------------------

Mat's POV

I got up swiftly and started walking towards where Bella and Mike were standing. She looked a bit angry.

"Well it's not up to you to like it or not, Mike," Bella yelled angrily. "I am happy to hang out with Mat and I don't care what you think."

She went to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Mike, ouch," she cried out. "Let me go. You're hurting me."

He didn't let her go instead he lent closer to her and whispered, "He isn't good for you Bella, he will only get you in trouble."

I reached them and pushed Mike off of her. "She can think for herself Mike," I said dangerously. "She can choose what she wants and she has chosen me, so it is none of your business. Come on Bella."

Mike slowly backed away and sat back down. Bella looked a little hurt and she is rubbing her arm. "Oh and if you touch her again without her prior permission, I will hurt you." I added as an afterthought.

I walked out of the cafeteria and I could hear Bella following me. I could also here the whispers that erupted as soon as I pushed Mike.

"Where are we going?" Bella whispered behind me.

"We're skipping class and going for a drive. Starting our night a bit earlier, is that ok?" I answered.

She nodded slowly and followed me to her car.

----------------------------------------------------

Mikes POV

I watched as Bella walked out of the cafeteria following that low life Mat Turner. He has her wrapped around his little finger. She can't see that it is going to end bad for her. It always does with people hanging around with Mat. But she hasn't been here long enough to see what he does to people. Since she has been here he hasn't corrupted anyone. She is his first in about 2 years. He always comes out of it unscathed, but that never happens to his "friends", they always come out hurt.

I should call Charlie. I don't want to betray Bella by going behind her back. But this can't go on for any longer, I don't want Bella to get hurt.

------------------------------------------------------

Charlies POV

The phone rang beside me and I picked it up quickly, "Chief Swan, how can I help you?"

"Hey Charlie, its Mike Newton." Mike answered.

"Oh, hey Mike. What can I do for you?" I said a bit confused.

I could hear breathing on the other end but he didn't answer.

"Newton, what is it? I don't have all day." I said impatiently.

"Um, its… it's about Bella." Mike said hesitantly.

"What do you mean? What's happened?" I said, scared now.

"Well I don't know what she is doing exactly. But she skipped school just now with that Mat Turner guy. She has been hanging out with him a lot lately and I think he is kind of forcing her to be with him." Mike answered in a rush, clearly scared I would yell.

"Well thank you Mike," I said, thinking about what to do. "I have to go now." I hung up on him.

I got up quickly and then went out to look for Bella.

------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

I am sitting here with Mat. We have just finished spray painting the side of a building. I got it all over me but I managed to sign my name, although it is a bit illegible.

Mat has made a joint and we are sitting here smoking it. At first it made me choke but after a few times I got used to it. Mat is talking about something but I can't fully understand him. I think I am a bit high. I feel all light and happy. It is a nice feeling.

I am watching the road and then a car turned the corner. It took me a moment to realise it was a police car and Charlie was driving it.

This is really bad, Charlie is coming towards us beeping the horn. We just finished spray painting a building and I am sitting here stoned and my dad is coming.

I am in so much trouble.

-------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Oh no. how is Bella going to get out of this one.

Please review and I will update soon.


	5. Betrayed

Fading Stars

Chapter 5: Betrayed.

Charlie's POV

I just drove around the corner to see Bella and Mat sitting on the ground beside an old factory. There is spray paint all over Bella and she looks stoned. She will be in so much trouble when I get her home.

"Get in this car right now!" I said at her.

Bella didn't move. "How did you know I wasn't at school?" she asked.

"It's none of your business how I know," I said sternly. "Now get in this car."

"It was Mike wasn't it?" she screamed with a murderous look on her face. "I can't believe he betrayed me like that. He had no right to call you."

"Newton's just worried about you Bells." I said. "And I am to. Why are you doing this Bella? Why are you acting like you don't care any more?"

"Because I don't care any more." She cried. "I am not your little girl anymore and if you can't accept that well to bad, because she's dead. She is never coming back anymore. I have changed and I am going to stay this way whether you like it or not. So you can just stay out of my way."

"Bella come on," I said trying to keep my voice calm. I put my hand on her arm to pull her up.

"Get off of me!" she cried. I let go of her, shocked at how she screamed at me.

"Bella your coming home with me now." I said angrily, losing all attempts at calm. I made an attempt to pull her up again.

"I said, get off of me," she repeated. "I am not coming home with you. I am happy here with Mat. Now let me go." I dropped my hands from her arms. I stared at her blankly, not sure if I heard her right. She got up slowly and staggered over her feet, I reached out to help her but she righted her footing before I could touch her.

"I'm not going any where with you Charlie. I am hanging out with Mat today and it would be rude to leave him now." With that she grabbed Mat's hand and pulled him down the street to where her car was parked. I thought about following them but I have a feeling that would just make it worse.

When they were nearly at the car Bella turned around. "And you can tell Mike, that if he ever interferes again, by calling you, talking to me, or any other way, he will regret it." She said in a dangerously quiet voice.

Mat looked back when they got to the car. He had a smug look on his face, like he had won a grand fight.

I watch as Mat helps Bella into the passenger seat the walks round to the drivers side. When they pulled away I slowly got into the cruiser and drove back to the station.

---------------------------------------------

Mat's POV

"Oh my God," Bella was muttering to herself as we pulled away from her dad. "Oh my God. Did I really just do that? I am going to be in so much trouble."

"I thought that's what you wanted?" I asked her. "It is isn't it? Cause I am not going down for this if you decide to pull out now."

"No I want to do it." She mumbled. "But I thought I would break down when Charlie got involved."

I just stared at her.

"I can't believe I did it." She said in a disbelieving tone. "I am so happy."

I laughed at her. "Where to now?" I asked.

"Um….. Can we go and steal something?" she asked brightly.

----------------------------------------------

Authors note: sorry this chapter is a bit small. I wanted to do something else but I thought that ending fitted well and it sounded a bit weird when I tried to add anything else. Don't worry I will up date soon. I am just going to write a few chapters before I post anymore so I can edit things if I need to. Please review.


	6. Grounding

Fading Stars

Chapter 6: Grounding

Bella's POV

Last night Mat and I stole a few things from Port Angeles. I got a few necklaces from the clothes shop while Mat distracted the owner. He got a small pocket knife from the hunting store while I pretended to ask for directions to a hiking track. A good day I reckon. The whole time I was doing it I had a nagging voice in the back of my mind. It kept saying 'You don't want to do this. This isn't you. Take it all back. There was nothing wrong with the old you, so start being her again. You're going to hurt the people you love.' I tried my best to silence it but it was really hard not to listen to it. I started getting really nervous and was about to say to Mat that we should stop. But when I managed to get out of the store without getting caught it was such a high. I felt good for the first time in ages. The hole in my chest is slowly starting to heal and I can't stop what is making me feel good. I pushed the voice aside with a firm hand. 'You can't tell me what to do' I thought. 'I make my own choices. Choices that a bogus voice in my head can't change.'

On the way home we stopped by Mike's house. We smashed the windows in his car and spray painted his front door. 'This will teach him to interfere with my life.' I thought. Again the nagging voice told me to stop it. It was easier to ignore it this time. 'It is Mike's fault. He shouldn't have rung Charlie. It's his fault.' I reasoned with my self, but I was feeling slightly guilty as well.

I didn't get home until late after I dropped Mat of at his house. I can't remember what time it was but Charlie was asleep in his chair when I got home. I slammed the door to make my presence known and then walked up to my room. I was barely in there for five seconds before Charlie flew in after me. We got into a huge fight. Again I can't remember exactly what was said but the out come is that I am grounded for two months and I am not allowed to go anywhere except school and then straight back home.

I don't plan to stick to it though. Mat and I have already made plans for tomorrow. We are going to drag race on the road between La Push and here with a few of his mates. I have never been in a drag race before, sure I've seen them on TV but I have never watched them up close. I am going to watch from the sidelines with the girlfriends of the other drivers.

---------------------------------------------

This morning Charlie barged into my room. He ripped the blankets off me to wake me up. "What the hell?" I screamed at him.

"I just got a phone call from the Newtons." He screamed at me.

"And I'm supposed to care why?" I yelled back at him. But all the while thinking 'Shit. I'm dead meat. I shouldn't have done that. What am I going to do? I can't believe I vandalized Mike's car.'

On the outside I kept a calm expression.

"Don't give me that shit." Charlie yelled at me, spit flying from his lips. "You smashed the windows in his car and then you spray painted your name on his front door. You are grounded for an extra month young lady. You can't just go around and do stuff like that and think your going to get away with it. You're so lucky they aren't making us pay for the damages. If I hear one word, even if it is just a whisper, that you have done anything else, no matter how small, I will send you back to your mother so fast your head will spin. You got that?"

I nodded, trying to make my face guilty while trying to hold back a laugh.

Charlie stormed out of the house to go to work.

'Just wait until he hears what I am going to do this time.' I thought to myself.

The little voice didn't utter a word this time.

----------------------------------------------

Mat's POV

I just picked Bella up and we are heading towards the meeting point just outside of town. Bella looks excited but kind of scared.

"Don't worry," I whispered putting my hand on her leg, "none of us have ever gotten hurt. We know when to pull out if something goes wrong. We all know what we are doing."

She nodded slowly. She doesn't seem to like my hand on her leg but she hasn't told me to move it so I'm not going to. When we got there everyone was waiting beside their cars. When we pulled up Gavin walked to my window.

"Hey mate," he said, laughing. "I am so going to kick you arse this time."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." I answered jokingly.

"Hey gorgeous," he said to Bella. "Girlfriends wait over there." He pointed over to where Rose, Amber and Katie were standing.

Bella nodded and got out of the car and headed to stand with the girls. They all welcomed her with smiles and hugs. She seemed a bit embarrassed, he cheeks bright red.

"First race is between me and you." Gavin said, eager to get started.

"Ok," I said and I started towards the starting line.

Gavin pulled up beside me and Rose stepped up to start us. She threw the flag and we were of.

I love the feeling of the car speeding underneath me. I am winning but Gavin is not far off. As we cross the finish line my bumper is just in front of him.

The cars screech to a stop and Gavin jumped out of his car and came to my window.

"Hey, I demand a re-run. You cut onto my side of the road and blocked me." he yelled angrily.

"Hey sorry mate." I answered his yell calmly. "Fine I will give you a re-run but this time girlfriends are in the car as well. Give us a reason note to cheat."

Gavin considered this for a moment. I could practically see his brain ticking over.

"Deal," he said as he sprinted to his car. We drove back to the starting line and got out of our cars.

"Hey Andy," I shouted. "Get the girls. We are having a re-run."

Andy nodded and ran to get Rose and Bella. Rose ran straight to Gavin's car but Bella hesitated a bit. Andy grabbed her hand and pulled her over.

"Hey Bella, Baby," I said. "Everything will be fine. We go slower when the girls are in the car."

She nodded and climbed into the seat next to me. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and then drove to the starting line.

-----------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

Katie's boyfriend Andy just ran over to us.

"The guys are doing a re-run. So girls you need to get your pretty little selves into their cars." He said.

Rose run straight over to Gavin and climbed into the car. I hesitated. 'I don't really want to be involved. I just want to watch. I am not brave enough to test Charlie this much.' I thought. I started to explain this but Andy grabbed my hand and pulled over to Mat's car.

"Hey Bella, Baby," Mat said. "Everything will be fine. We go slower when the girls are in the car."

I nodded slowly and climbed in beside him. He leant over and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed but he didn't seem to notice. Then he drove to the starting line. 'I should just get out now.' I thought 'I don't have to go through with it if I don't want to.'

But it was too late to back out now. Katie has already stepped in between the cars to start the race. She dropped the flag and Mat took off. We were so fast we didn't seem to be touching the road. I gripped my set tightly waiting for this to be over.

Just as we were about to reach the finish line, Gavin hit our rear bumper and we went spinning out of control. I started screaming in panic. The little voice was screaming 'how could you be so stupid? Your going to die now are you happy? Think about what this will do to Charlie. You should be ashamed of yourself.' I was so scared. We were going to crash into the trees bordering the side of the road. Mat was spinning the wheel trying to get it under control. The breaks were squealing and the trees were getting dangerously close. 'We're about to die.' I thought. Just as we were about to hit the car jerked to a stop. I was flung forward and I hit my head on the dashboard. Everyone was running towards the car, yelling in panic. I couldn't understand them that well and the smell of blood was making me feel sick. Mat was staring at me with an anxious look on his face. He leant forward and touched my head and his fingers came away bright read. Just as everyone reached the car my world went black.

---------------------------------------

Katie's POV

I reached the car first and I ran to Bella's door. Mat was trying to shake her awake and there was blood pouring from a cut above her eye.

"Oh my God!" I screamed. I opened her door and leant in next to her. "Andy, help. She is bleeding pretty badly. What should we do?"

Andy pulled me out of the car and touched Bella's head. "I don't think it is that deep. I read some where that head wounds always bleed a lot."

Bella blinked slowly and opened her eyes. "What happened?" she whispered hoarsely.

"It's ok Bella." Mat said in a worried voice. "It is just a small cut. You're going to be ok."

She coughed and then leaned out of the car and threw up.

"Mat," I whispered. "I think you should take her home."

He nodded and everyone backed away from the car. Andy closed the door and Mat took off.

"I hope she will be ok," I whispered, my voice breaking.

Andy pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

After that everyone went back to there cars and drove off.

---------------------------------------------

Mat's POV

I don't know what to do. I can't take her to her house. Charlie will kill me.

I guess I could just take her to my house and patch her up.

'Yeah that's what I will do.' I thought to myself.

Bella's eyes were closed again and her face was covered in blood. When we reached my house I picked her up and carried her to my room. I put a bandage on her head so she wouldn't bleed anymore. After that I didn't really know what to do, so I just sat beside my bed and watched her sleep.

---------------------------------------------

Authors note: how is Bella going to explain this to Charlie? Will Charlie kill Mat for hurting his little girl? Well you will just have to wait until next chapter to find out.

Please review the more I get the sooner I will up date.


	7. Visions

Fading Stars:

Chapter 7: Visions

Bella's POV

I roll over slowly in bed. My head is throbbing and my mouth is dry.

I suddenly get the feeling of being watched. I try to open my eyes but they seem too heavy to lift. I groan. Suddenly there is a hand on my cheek.

"Bella! Are you ok?" an anxious voice is calling through the fog in my head. "Bella come on. Open your eyes for me. Come on Bella. You're ok."

I blink slowly and open my eyes. Mat is leaning over me with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Mat! Get off of me," I said, managing to sit up. "I fine."

Mat leaned back on his heels. "Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded my head but instantly regretted it. My head started spinning. I stood up but the room tilted at an odd angle and I was on the floor. 'What the hell have I done?' I thought. 'I feel so sick. God I am such an idiot. I should just walk away now.

"Bella!" Mat yelled at me. His loud voice is making my head pound. He bent down and lifted me up. I sat me on the bed and left the room. He returned with a glass of water and some Tylenol for my head. I took them gratefully and leaned back on his pillows with my eyes closed.

"Charlie is going to kill me." I stated. "I will not live to see another week after this. It will read on my gravestone, 'Stupid girl who disobeyed her father.'"

Mat just laughed at me as he sat the water on the bedside table.

'I can't back out now.' I thought. 'I like hanging out with Mat too much to stop.'

"I'm serious," I said, trying to sound scared. "He will kill me and then chop me into little pieces."

"Well he can't do that if you don't go home." Mat said, carefully avoiding my eyes.

"What do you mean Mat?" I asked.

"Well… you could stay here with me. My mum won't mind. She is barely here any way and we have a guest room." He said still avoiding my gaze.

"Mat I would love to stay here but I can't avoid the inevitable. He will find me sooner or later and it will most likely be sooner." I said, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

He just nodded, looking at his feet.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before he looked up at me. "We could always put it off until tomorrow." He said with an excited gleam in his eyes. "How would you like me to get you your first underage alcoholic beverage?"

I laughed at his formal tone. "I would love that." I agreed.

'See this is easy.' I thought. 'All I am doing is having a bit of fun; there is nothing wrong with that.'

"Alright then, you stay here and rest I will be back in about an hour." He said as he rushed out the door.

I tried to protest about him leaving me alone but he was already gone.

When he was gone the little voice started up again. 'You may just be having fun,' it said, 'but at what price? Are you willing to hurt your father for it?'

I sighed, shaking my head. 'My father is fine.' I thought. 'He doesn't really know me. He can survive without me.'

I decided to go and find the kitchen, I am starving.

It didn't take me long to find the kitchen and I helped myself to a bowl of cereal.

I pondered going through Mat's stuff but decided to watch TV instead.

---------------------------------------------

Mat's POV

Bella was absorbed in an old movie when I got home. She had an empty bowl in her hands and didn't hear me come in.

She jumped a mile when I put my hands over her eyes.

"You should know not to sneak up on people," she scolded, her hand on her chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," I laughed. "I will be more careful from now on."

"So you should be." She tried to keep up the angry look but ruined as the laugh that she was trying to hold in burst out.

We have been sitting at home for a few hours still watching the movie. It is getting late so I got up to start making us some tea.

As I got up Bella said "could you get me a drink?"

I nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Here you go Bella," I said, handing her a bottle of beer. "Enjoy."

She nodded a 'thanks' and took a sip. Her face twisted at the bitter taste but after a few more sips she was fine. I laughed and walked back into the kitchen to grab our food and my beer.

I handed her a plate of pasta and we ate in silence.

"I hope you don't mind but I invited a few mates over for a little get together tonight." I said after a few minutes of silence. "Katie really wants to see you after what happened yesterday."

"Oh that's fine," she mumbled, her mouth full of pasta. She swallowed and said "sounds fun. But do you mind if I go home for a little while? I really need to change."

"No that's fine." I said.

She nodded and headed towards the door. When she reached the door she turned around. "Would you mind giving me a lift? I just remembered I don't have my truck."

"I was waiting for you to realise that." I laughed. "Come on.

------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

Mat just dropped me off at Charlie's. I said I would drive back in about an hour.

I am so glad Charlie isn't here. It makes this a whole lot easier. I wonder where he is though. I've been thinking he would be waiting to ambush me as soon as I walked into the door. 'Oh well,' I thought. 'See, he is already moving on.'

I had a quick shower. Now I am just trying to work out what I am going to wear.

After a while I decided on a dark blue top and a pair of jeans. I try to suppress the memory that blue was Edwards favourite colour on me. I dry my hair and pull it into a pony tail.

I have to be quick now because I think Charlie will be coming home soon. I argued with myself about leaving a note but in the end I decided not to and headed for my truck.

-----------------------------------------

Alice's POV

I am sitting in the lounge room with Jasper. Every one else is off hunting so Jasper and I have the house to ourselves.

It has been a bit sad around here. Esme is still worrying about Edward. He is running around the world trying to forget about Bella. He usually rings every few days but he hasn't rang for about 2 weeks now.

Carlisle tries to act calm but I can see the stress in his eyes. Emmett is his normal self, a big teddy bear. But every now and then he looks around with sad eyes, like he is trying to see something but he just can't find it.

Rosalie is not bothered with anything. She couldn't care less about Bella. As far as she is concerned we are well rid of her.

Jasper is worried about me. He tries to hide it but I can see the way he looks at me. He tries to keep me happy but I feel lost without Bella. She was my sister, my best friend.

I try to focus on the TV but all of a sudden my mind is miles away.

Bella is crying. She is speeding down the road. Every now and then she throws and anxious look at the head lights behind her. She is scared. The car is racing behind her, its horn beeping. She pushes her truck to go faster but it is no match for the car behind her. Soon it pulls up beside her. She tries not to look at the driver who is yelling at her to pull over. Soon he stops yelling and runs into the side of her truck. Bella loses control.

"Alice!" Jasper is shaking my shoulder. "Alice what did you see."

He is looking at me with worried at the expression on my face.

"Bella." I breathed.

--------------------------------------------

Authors note: oh no. what is going to happen to Bella? Why was she crying?

Wait till next chapter to find out. Please review.


	8. Fighting

Fading Stars

Chapter 8: Fighting

Bella's POV

It has been a few hours since everyone got here. It is loud with the music blaring from the stereo. Katie and I are sitting on the couch, talking about nothing in particular. We've had a few drinks but I think they are affecting me more than her. She doesn't seem to be the slightest bit drunk but I am starting to feel a bit ill. I think I am going to be sick.

"Bella? Where are you going?" Katie called after me as I ran to the bathroom. I leant over the toilet but nothing came. 'Oh God. This was a bad idea.' I thought.

I slid down the wall to sit on the cool tiles. I wasn't in there for more than a few minutes before Mat come looking for me. He stepped in and closed the door. I think I was imagining the click I heard. 'Why would he lock the door?' I thought. The little voice was frantically sending warning signals but I pushed it away.

Mat slid down to sit beside me. We were silent for a few minutes and then he reached over to touch my leg. He pulled me closer to him and tried to kiss me. Suddenly I realised what he was doing. I tired to push him off but he was to strong for me.

'Oh my God. This is bad. What can I do?' the little voice screamed.

He pushed himself on top of me and he put one hand over my mouth so I couldn't make a sound. The other hand was creeping towards the waist band of my jeans. I tried to scream but his hand muffled it and no one would hear it over the music.

'This is bad. Really, really bad. I can't get him off.' I screamed in my head.

I struggled with all my strength and I managed to kick him. Judging by the groan of pain, I kicked him pretty hard. I didn't wait to see where I kicked him, I raced to the door. Tears were running down my face and I could barely see what I was doing but I managed to unlock the door before he got up. My mind was racing but I couldn't make sense of my thoughts. The only thing I could think about was getting the hell away from this house.

I raced down the hall towards the door. Katie tried to stop me when she saw the tears but I just kept running to my truck. "Bella!" Katie called after me. I didn't turn and I dived into the truck not bothering with a seat belt. Just before I took off I heard Katie yell "What the hell did you do to her?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Alice's POV

"Jasper, we have to go." I yelled, running towards the door. "Bella's going to get hurt. I can't see the out come but we have to get there."

Jasper just stood there. He was surprised at my sudden out burst.

"Jasper!" I screamed. "Come on."

Sensing the panic in my voice Jasper followed me out of the door.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mat's POV

I dived in my car, ignoring my friends yells behind me. I started chasing after her and it wasn't long before I caught up with her slow truck. I started beeping my horn at her but she just kept driving. I made my car go faster. I pulled up beside her.

"Pull over." I yelled. She kept her eyes facing forward.

We were nearing the main part of town and I had to stop her before she reached it.

Without thinking I rammed my car into the side of her truck.

------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

Mat ran into the side of my truck. The steering wheel lurched out of my hands and my truck started spinning wildly out of control. I tried to step on the breaks but that just made it worse. I didn't have a seat belt on and I was sliding all over the place. I couldn't regain control of my truck and the trees on the side of the road were coming dangerously close.

I panicked. I threw my arms over my head and leant over the seat, waiting for the impact. 'I am going to die.' I thought.

I didn't have to wait long. The was a huge bang and I was thrown around. The truck rolled and I landed on the roof of the truck, the windshield shattered all over me. I was dimly aware of the stabbing pain I felt as the shards of glass imbedded themselves into my skin. My body was aching and I was fighting to stay awake. 'Don't fight it.' The little voice said. 'Go to sleep. This will end quicker if you do.

All of a sudden there was a crash and the front of my truck was pushed towards me.

I was trapped between the bonnet and the rear window. Mat had crashed into me. 'I shouldn't be the one stuck here.' I thought. 'This is all Mats' fault.'

I looked out the window beside me.

I could just see the night sky. It was oddly clear and there were thousands of stars.

As black spots covered my vision the stars slowly started to fade away.

-------------------------------------------------

Authors note: review and I will update soon.


	9. Trapped

Fading Stars

Authors note: what did you guys think of that? Big changes for Bella. Hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 9: Trapped.

Alice's POV

Bella's truck hit the tree on her side. It rolled over and the windscreen shattered. Bella was lying on the roof gasping for air. The other car was spinning closer. It smashed into the front of Bella's truck. The old metal crushed under the pressure. It moved so far that Bella was now trapped between the bonnet and the rear window. There was blood every where and Bella was no longer moving.

I screamed. If I could cry I would be bawling.

"Alice!" Jasper cried, frightened at my sudden out burst. He swerved onto the wrong side of the road. "What did you see?"

"We have to hurry." I cried. "We won't get there before she dies. There was so much blood. But we have to get there. We have to."

He nodded, giving me a scared smile and a wave of calmness spread over me. I glared at Jasper angrily. I don't want to be calm.

He just smiled and sped up.

----------------------------------------

Charlie's POV

The phone rang beside me and I quickly picked it up. "Chief Swan, how can I help you?"

"Oh my God!" A mans panicked voice said on the other end of the line.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"You have to get out here now." The man said. "Bring a couple of ambulances with you."

"Where are you?" I said, worried. "What's happened?"

"There has been a car accident." He said. "It looks really bad. There is blood and glass every where. It is just out side of town, heading towards La Push."

Just before the phone went dead I heard a blood curdling scream.

"Come on guys," I yelled to everyone. "Major car accident just outside of town, someone call a couple ambulances on the way."

We all hurried out to our cruisers.

----------------------------------------

When we got to the accident a man was waiting for us, he was covered in blood and he looked horrified at what he had seen. I rushed up to him.

"I…. I'm Rodney." He said. "I was just driving through when I noticed smoke coming from the trees on the side of the road. I stopped to investigate and found them. The girl looks trapped. The truck is upside down and the bonnet is crushed into her. I don't think the boy will survive for long. He…… he has a tree branch sticking out of his chest. They were both unconscious when I left them."

He stopped talking then and had to sit down. I patted him on the shoulder and walked over to where I could see smoke rising from the trees.

Bob, my co-worker ran up to stop me. He looked frightened.

"You don't want to go over there Charlie. Trust me you really don't want to see this."

"What are you talking about?" I pushed past him and continued towards the trees. What I saw there made my heart drop.

My baby girl's truck was wrapped around a tree on its roof. Mat's car was crushed into the bonnet. There was glass every where. I ran towards Bella's car and dropped to my knees.

I could just see her through all the crushed metal. Her eyes were closed and she was lying in a pool of blood. She wasn't moving.

"BELLA!" I screamed, my throat burning with tears. "Bella, wake up. Please don't leave me. Please you need to wake up."

She flinched slightly at the sound of me screaming. She blinked slowly and opened her eyes. She looked at me, quietly. She was breathing in harsh jagged breaths.

"Oh thank God," I whispered. "Bella, honey it's ok. I'm here. We're going to get you out soon. I'm not going to leave you."

She was quiet. I don't think she registered that I was there. She tried to move but she let out a blood curdling scream of pain. She just kept screaming with the pain. I tried to get at her but Bob rushed forward to hold me back. 'This can't be happening.' I thought. 'It is just a dream. I am going to wake up soon in the comfort of my bed. This is just a nightmare.'

Bob pulled me away from her truck and half carried me towards my cruiser.

I could hear the ambulances coming. Just behind them there was a Fire truck.

Every thing was just a blur in the back ground. I could only see my baby girl trapped in her truck. All I could here were her screams of pain. I felt so helpless not being able to do anything.

-------------------------------------------------

Mat's POV

I can't move. My car is crushed around me.

There is a throbbing pain coming from my chest. I looked down.

There was a branch sticking out of my chest. 'This is not good.' I thought faintly. 'I can't be here. I'm supposed to be at a party.'

I heard someone saying it would be alright before the darkness surrounded me again.

------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

The smell of blood is making me feel dizzy. I try to reach up to touch my head but a searing pain shoots through my whole body. I scream in pain.

This is agony.

It is even worse than being attacked by James.

It hurts so badly. There is no one to take the fire away this time.

I can hear sirens in the background.

I heard someone shouting my name. I turned my head slightly to see out of the shattered window. Bob is leaning in the window, trying to reach me.

I try to say something but all I can get out is a small groan. "It's ok Bella." Bob said softly. "Help is here now. We're going to get you out soon."

I try to move but my legs are caught underneath the dashboard. 'That can't be good.' I thought. It was so difficult to breathe and my body was searing with pain. I started to panic. 'I can't stay in here. I have to get out. This is not where I want to be.' I thought. I screamed again. I started hyperventilating. "HELP ME." I screamed. "It BURNS. Get me out of here." I started crying, it didn't help much with my breathing.

"Bella you need to calm down." Bob said trying to stop me from moving. "It is not going to help. You have to try and calm down."

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. I couldn't move. This is not a good situation to be in when you are trying to calm down.

I struggled for a few more minutes before the darkness took me again.

-----------------------------------------------

Charlie's POV

It took the fire fighters twenty minutes to pull Bella from the twisted wreckage. She looked so broken that I started to cry. 'She is going to be ok now.' I thought. 'She is out of the car. She is going to be ok now.'

Then Kevin the fire fighter yelled out that she wasn't breathing. He started doing CPR and Olivia the ambulance officer ran over to help. She put a neck brace on Bella and put her on a spinal board. She took over compressions and Randy, her partner helped Kevin lift Bella onto the gurney. They loaded her into the back of the ambulance and took off, still doing CPR.

-------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Poor Charlie. What is he going to do if Bella dies? He only got her back not long ago. Please review. I will update as soon as I can.


	10. Running

Fading Stars

Authors Note: sorry about the delay in adding this chapter I wasn't quick sure if it worked or not but I guess I will let you decide.

Chapter 10: Running

Carlisle's POV

We got back to find the door wide open. I signalled for everyone to stop. Something is not right here and I am not letting my family walk into an ambush.

I cautiously made my way through the door. Esme was hopping anxiously from one foot to another behind me.

The house was empty. The TV was still on but there was no sign of life. I motioned for everyone to come in. They anxiously ran in behind me. There was no note explaining what had happened, nothing, just an empty house and the feeling that something was seriously wrong.

I took out my phone and dialled Alice's number. I waited patiently for it her to answer it. But then I heard it ringing up stairs. Emmett rushed up to investigate. He came down with an anxious look on his face. He was holding both Alice's and Jasper's phones. Again the feeling that something was seriously wrong flooded me. They know never to leave there phones behind. The usually keep them on them all the time in case of emergencies. There were no unfamiliar scents but that didn't stop my worrying.

"Emmett, go and see if you can find any trace of them out side." I said, trying to remain calm. "Rose go and ring everyone you can think of to see if they have heard from them. Esme…."

I stopped. Esme was curled up in a ball in the corner. Her hands were over her eyes and she was perfectly still. I quickly went over to her and wrapped her up in my arms. She starting sobbing. "What has happened to my kids? I can't loose anymore."

Just then Emmett came running back inside. "I found there scent. It lead to the garage. Edwards Volvo is gone." He said, hesitating when he saw us on the floor.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

I nodded. "Can you look after your mother? I need to go check on Rosalie." Emmett nodded and bent down to hug mother.

I got up and brushed the fluff from my trousers. I headed into the kitchen to see how Rose was coping.

"Ok, thanks anyway Tanya." Rosalie muttered, hanging up the phone.

"Any luck?" I asked, not really needing an answer. She just shook her head.

She started to call someone else but the phone started ringing in her hands.

---------------------------------------------

Alice's POV

"Rose?" I asked when the phone was answered.

"Where the hell are you?" she shouted into the phone. "We came back to find the house empty. You haven't taken your phones and you were just gone. Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"Rose, can you get Carlisle for me." I said, interrupting her rant.

I could hear her mumbling threats as she handed the phone away.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked. "Where are you honey?"

"Dad, I can't explain it that well." I said slowly, trying to figure out how to do this. "I got a vision that Bella was in a serious car accident. I knew we couldn't stop it but you have to understand that I couldn't not come. If she dies, well at least I can comfort Charlie. Look I am sorry we just left but we had to. I'm sorry Carlisle, I have to go."

"Alice, don't you dare hang up on me." Carlisle threatened as I put the phone down.

I am standing in a pay phone while Jasper is getting petrol. We are about an hour away from Forks and there is no way we are turning back now.

---------------------------------------------------

Charlie's POV

It has been 3 hours since we arrived at the hospital and the doctor has only just came out to me. They had to work for half an hour to get her breathing again.

"Belle will be ok for the time being." He said. "Her injuries are very serious and she may not wake up for a while, if she wakes up at all. I am sorry. I know how hard this must be for you but that is all I can say for now."

I nodded slowly.

"I should also tell you that she was under the influence of alcohol at the time of the crash. Her blood alcohol reading was .07."

I was shocked at this news. I backed into the chair behind me and sat down.

"What are her injuries?" I managed to croak out.

"She has six broken ribs, a cracked skull, a broken right leg, her left wrist is fractured, pieces of glass were imbedded in her stomach, she has numerous cuts and bruises all over her and her breathing is very shallow." He said them all quickly as if by hearing it fast it would lessen the pain. All it did was make it worse. 'My baby girl is broken.' I thought. 'I may never get her back.'

I called Renee when we first got here but she can't get a flight over until tomorrow afternoon. I can't help but wonder if Bella will be alive until then.

The doctor is sitting beside me telling me to take deep breaths. I realise that I haven't been breathing since he came out. I take a deep ragged breath.

"What about the boy?" I asked quietly.

"He is awake." The doctor said. "His injuries were less extensive than we thought. When he first got here and we saw the branch we thought he would die quickly. But it turns out the branch missed his heart and only broke some ribs and punctured his lung, but we were able to repair the damage. He should make a full recovery."

The doctor patted my shoulder. "You can go in and see her if you want."

I nodded and he led me to her room. "This might be a bit painful to see. So prepare yourself." I nodded.

But I couldn't stop my self from falling to the ground when I saw my little girl. She was lying in the bed with blood all over her. She was covered in bandages. She looked dead already. She wasn't moving and her face was so pale. The doctor helped me into the chair beside her bed and I started crying.

----------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

My family keeps calling me. I would have thought they'd gotten the message by now. I have hung up the phone every time its rang but it always starts ringing again a moment later.

This is getting really annoying. It started ringing again. "What do you want?" I yelled into the phone. "Cant you get it that I don't want to talk?"

"Edward stop it." Carlisle calm voice answered me. "You know I wouldn't ring if it wasn't important."

I took a deep breath. "Fine. What is it?" I asked as calmly as I could manage.

"I think we should go back to Forks…" Carlisle only managed this much before I interrupted him.

"We are not going back there." I said angrily. "She is better off without us. All that happened when we were there was her nearly losing her life. We have to leave her alone."

'This is really irritating.' I thought. 'How dare they suggest going back to Forks.

"Edward…. Edward this is so hard to say but she is not better without us." Carlisle whispered. "Alice is nearly at Forks already and the rest of us plan to go soon."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I shouted. "You are not going back and you can just ring Alice and tell her to get back there now."

"Edward we can't. Bella has been in a serious accident and we want to help."

I hung up the phone and took of in the direction of Forks.

------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: I am sorry I didn't say much about Charlie or Bella but I needed to have the Cullen's in there to have it work out properly. Well say goodbye to another chapter. Please review and I will update soon. There might be another delay as I haven't even started the next chapter yet. Sorry about that. And as much as I like people adding my story to their alerts can you please review the story as well. I would like to know what you guys think of it. I would really appreciate it.


	11. Painful Meetings

Fading Stars

Authors Note: thanks to my reviewers. Admittedly there are only a couple of people but I appreciate it anyway. Thanks to divine divinity and Gina.N.B. You guys are the reason I am still writing. Your reviews make my day and for that I am grateful. So thanks guys. This chapter is for you guys. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Painful Meetings.

Charlie's POV

I have been sitting beside her all night. I haven't moved an inch, even with the doctors begging me to get some rest, and I don't plan to. Bella still looks really bad. But at least they cleaned the blood off her last night. I wanted to help but I couldn't bring myself to touch her with my ruff hands. I kept thinking that they would hurt her.

She murmurs every now and again. She always says something that sounds like 'stop'. I have stopped getting excited when this happens. The first few times I thought it was a sign that she was waking up but she never moved and she only ever said one thing. I try to tune her out because she sounds so pained even if it is in whispers. It is difficult to see my baby girl so broken.

I thought she would get over Edward and return to how she was before the fiasco with him happened. But she changed so much. I couldn't even recognise my little girl in the end. She just wasn't Bella. She was hurting herself.

I am ashamed to admit that I turned my back on her after the first two days. I couldn't stand to watch her behave like she was. It hurt too much. I regret that decision very much now, because look what it has led us to.

I managed a small nap around one in the morning but it didn't last long because the alarms around Bella's bed started going off. Her lung had collapsed and she couldn't breathe. It didn't take the doctors long to fix it but after that there was always a doctor hovering in the corner in case it happened again. I was scared but they told me that was a fairly common problem and it was easy to fix so I relaxed a bit. But it still didn't stop me getting anxious when ever the alarms starting going off again.

It was around six in the morning when I got the unexpected visitor.

-------------------------------------------------

Alice's POV

I didn't stop to think I just ran straight into the room I knew Bella was in. I burst through the door gasping in un-needed air. Charlie flew back in his chair at my sudden entrance and landed on the floor with a surprised yell.

He stayed on the ground just staring at me. He didn't look all that upset to see me but he didn't seem that pleased either. I ran over to him to help him up. He accepted my hand cautiously.

I pulled him from the ground and then threw my arms around him. He stiffened under my touch but after a few minutes he loosened and leant into me. He broke down and started crying onto my shoulder. I hugged him tighter and just let him cry.

I wished that Jasper had come with me, so he could lighten the mood a bit but he didn't think he would be able to handle all her blood. I knew that my eyes had darkened at the smell of her blood but I could resist it. I could never hurt my best friend, my sister.

"How did you know?" Charlie asked. "I thought you guys were in LA?"

"Oh, um Jasper and I came down for a visit." I said, hoping he didn't notice my hesitation. "We heard what happened when we stopped to fill up the car. I am so sorry Charlie."

'He didn't seem to notice,' I thought. 'But then again I don't think I would notice much if my daughter was in an accident this bad.'

I turned to look at Bella and finally noticed how bad she was. She had a cast on her leg. There were bandages all over her arms and legs. I could see the bulkiness under her gown that suggested there were lots there to. There was a bandage around her head and there were tubes, wires and cables coming out of her everywhere. There was a light beeping noise coming from a couple of the machines and the whirring of the oxygen mask that was over her pale face. She looked so broken and lonely that it broke my frozen heart.

"Is everyone else here?" Charlie asked slowly. I knew who he really wanted to know about.

I shook my head "So far it is just Jasper and me. Carlisle and Esme are coming down soon. I think they are bringing Emmett and Rosalie."

He looked at me with serious eyes, noticing how I skipped over Edward. I sighed. 'Why can't this be easier?' I thought.

"I don't know about Edward." I said slowly, studying his reaction. "Carlisle was trying to contact him when I last spoke to him but he wasn't having much luck."

Charlie nodded his head slowly. I knew he was hoping that Edward wouldn't turn up. I knew he would though. When ever he heard I knew he would run straight here. Jasper and I had his car so he couldn't have that even if he was close enough to home to get it. He could always use my Porsche if he went home. But I have a feeling he wont do that. He will come straight here, with no detours to do anything.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Charlie sat beside me, looking intently at Bella, as if that just by wishing she would wake up, she would.

I tried to look for her future but it was all blurry. 'That can't be good.' I thought. 'If she was going to live I should be able to see it and if she was going to die I should see that as well. All this blurriness is not a good sign.'

"What caused the crash?" I asked, not really wanting the answer but knowing I needed it.

Charlie's breathing started getting a bit fast but he calmed himself. "We don't know yet. Mat hasn't talked and Bella obviously can't tell us. All I know is that they were both under the influence at the time of the crash."

I stared at him in shock. 'How could my little Bella, sweet innocent Bella, drink?' I thought to myself. 'What the hell have we done to her?'

Charlie's shoulders started shaking under his silent sobs. Tears were running down his face and he couldn't look at me. I silently moved over to him and put my arms around his shoulders. I knew exactly how he felt and if I could cry I would be.

I waited until Charlie's crying stopped and I told him to go and get some food. He seemed reluctant at first but after I reassured him that I wouldn't leave, he gratefully went for a walk.

I don't know how Charlie will react to seeing Edward but I guess we will just cross that bridge when we come to it.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle's POV

I am worried about how Edward will react. He hung up on me and I can only pray that he won't do anything stupid. I wish I didn't have to tell him but I knew it would be worse if he found out some other way. I tried calling a couple of times to find out what he was doing but I kept getting the answering machine straight away. I am worried but there isn't much I can do if he won't answer me.

My phone started ringing and I looked down at it hoping it would be Edward. I was slightly disappointed that it was Alice but I quickly answered.

"Carlisle?" Alice asked. "I just got to the hospital."

"How is she?" I asked, preparing myself for the worst.

"She is worse than I thought. I am sitting with her; I had to drag Charlie away for some rest. It is really bad Carlisle." She sobbed into the phone.

"What are her injuries?" I asked.

"They are really bad. I haven't asked a doctor but there are bandages all over her. Her leg and wrist are in casts and there are bruises on every inch of her." Alice sighed, in a defeated voice. "What the hell did we do to her?"

"I don't know Alice," I said, shaking my head. It was worse than I could have imagined. "I just don't know."

Alice was silent on the other end, then alarms started going of behind her. Alice dropped the phone.

"Alice?" I called. "Alice, what is happening?"

She didn't answer me. I waited a few minutes, calling her name, knowing she could here me. After five minutes the dial tone started ringing in my ear.

This scared me more than anything else. Alice never hung up on anyone, especially when something like this was happening.

I shut the phone with a snap. I looked up.

Everyone was gathered around me, waiting for me to tell them what was happening.

I shook my head slowly. "I don't know what is happening. The alarms started going off and Alice hung up….." my voice trailed off when I noticed Esme. She was huddled on the couch with her arms wrapped around her stomach. I walked over and placed my arms around her.

I looked over her head to where everyone was standing, with anxious looks on their faces.

"Get your things." I said. "We are going now."

--------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

I was running as fast as I could towards Forks. I was a little over four hours away and nothing was going to stop me from getting there.

My Bella was hurting and I wasn't there to take the pain away. I didn't know if she was alive or dead but I had to get there. I had to see with my own eyes. I don't even know what happened. All I know was that she was in an accident. I don't know what that accident involved but from the tone of Carlisle voice it was really bad.

I don't care if she doesn't want me, I will still go and see her. I just have to see if she is ok. If she wants me to leave, well, I can't say no to Bella.

I can't ring Carlisle because if I were to find out that she didn't make it I wouldn't be able to go any further. I wanted to keep going with the thought that she would be ok. I need to believe that she will be ok because otherwise I will not make it.

'She has to be ok," I thought. "My Bella cannot die. She has to be ok.'

---------------------------------------------

Charlie's POV

Alice kicked me out of Bella's room. I tried to protest but she wouldn't hear a word of it.

She promised that she wouldn't leave her and that she wouldn't let me back into this room until she was satisfied that I had some rest.

So just to please Alice I am now eating a burger from the cafeteria.

I do not really taste it and I would leave it right now if I thought there was the smallest chance of Alice letting me into Bella's room.

But I know Alice would find out that I didn't eat anything so I choked down the rest of the burger and stood up.

I think I will go for a walk.

First I will let Alice know though.

………..

I was just around the corner from Bella's room when I heard them. Alarms were ringing from Bella's room. A dozen people rushed into the room. Someone was yelling words I couldn't understand. I ran into the room. I passed Alice and she tried to hold me back but I pushed past her. I needed to see my girl.

Everyone was crowded around my little girl. Someone was beating on her chest and staring at the monitor above her bed. It showed a flat line.

I knew what that meant.

My baby girl's heart wasn't beating.

--------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: I know you guys probably hate me for the huge delay in chapters but I was away with no access to my story and I was having trouble writing this one. I am really sorry. I wrote my longest chapter yet to make up for it. OVER 2000 WORDS. I will try to update more regularly from now on but I don't know how well that will go. School starts soon. I am starting grade nine and I have a feeling I won't have much time to write. Again I am sorry. I hope you will continue reading though. Please review.


	12. NO!

Fading Stars

A/N well I finished this chapter quicker than I thought I would. Way quicker actually. It is a short one but I wrote it so there wouldn't be as long a gap between chapters. Hope you guys like it so far.

So without further ado…. Chapter 12.

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: NO!

Charlie's POV

The line is still flat.

It has been flat for the last twenty minutes and the doctors are starting to slow down.

This can't be happening…… my girl can't die…… she cant leave me… she just can't.

--------------------------------------------

Alice's POV

They are beating on Bella's chest.

The machine is still showing a flat line.

It has been twenty minutes and there is still no change.

There is a tube down her throat to make her breath and they are giving her shots of adrenaline to try and assist in getting her heart started.

Charlie is restrained in a seat beside me. The doctors made him sit down and they made me hold him there. He was getting in the way. I know he loves his daughter but he can't help her right now.

Every now and again he struggles against me but he is too tired to put up much of a fight.

I turn my attention to the doctors.

They are slowing down. They look like they are stopping……

-------------------------------------

Edwards POV

I am about two hours away from Forks and I am running the fastest I have ever run.

I am covering ground quickly and I will be able to see my Bella soon.

I slow down for a second as I catch the sent of a human.

I have to be careful because they are close. I haven't had human contact since the last time I seen Bella.

I caught sight of a hiker on the track in front of me. He smiled anxiously at me and continued to pass.

He is intimated by my eyes. I know they are pitch black. I have not hunted since a week before I found out about Bella's accident but I have not had time.

I waited for a few minutes for the hiker to be far enough away.

I got this awful feeling that something is seriously wrong.

I don't know how but I know it is something to do with Bella.

I took of faster than ever.

-------------------------------------

Charlie's POV

The doctors are stopping.

The one making Bella breath is putting down the mask and is stepping away.

"She's been down to long," the nurse said. "We have to let her go…"

The doctor continued to pump on Bella's chest.

The rest stop what they were doing and look at him.

He slowly nodded his head and stepped away from Bella.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at them. "Why are you stopping? You have to save her!"

"I'm sorry." He said. "There is nothing I can do. She is dead."

NO!" I screamed.

Everything faded into blackness.

-----------------------------------------


	13. Help

Fading Stars

Chapter 13: Help

Charlie POV

"You HAVE to try again!" I screamed. "You can't let her die! You need to help her!"

The doctor shook his head at me. "I can't do anything… she is gone… I am so sorry."

'No this can't be happening." I thought. 'This is not happening… she has to live.'

This doctor stared at me. He nodded slowly. "We can try one more time."

He looked at the nurses around him. They nodded and stepped up to the bed again. "Ok guys," the doctor said. "One more time."

Slowly they started the routine again.

They gave her a shot of adrenaline and the doctor starting beating on her chest again. It was a slow process.

"Come on Bella." I whispered. "You can do it… please don't leave me."

I felt Alice slowly rub my shoulder. I squeezed her hand to say thanks.

After about five minutes the doctor started to slow down again. I tensed, waiting for the moment when he would stop again.

Just as it looked like he was going to stop the sound of the monitor changed.

------------------------------------------

Alice's POV

I rubbed Charlie's shoulder, trying to comfort him. He lightly squeezed my hand.

It had been about five minutes since they started doing CPR again and the doctor was starting to slow.

I felt Charlie's shoulder tense under my hand. I gave it a light squeeze but I don't think he noticed.

The doctor started to stop when the sound of the monitor changed.

The doctor looked at the monitors, slightly confused.

Everyone watched for about ten seconds and then the monitors showed a small heart beat. It was very slow, but it was there.

The doctor looked stunned, I could tell by the look of his face that he had never brought a patient back after that long. He slowly walked back to Bella and listened to her chest. He listened for a few moments before giving a confirming nod.

Charlie let out a small sigh of relief.

The doctor looked up. Had a glad but grim look on his face. "Don't get to excited." He warned. "She may be back but she was left without oxygen for a long time. She may never wake up. I am so sorry about this, Charlie."

Charlie looked up, and nodded. The doctor gave him a sad smile and left the room. The nurses followed. Soon it was just me and Charlie in the room.

---------------------------------------------

Carlisle POV

We have just arrived at the hospital.

Esme is clutching my hand so tightly, if I had been human my bones would be crushed.

I rushed to the counter.

"Glad to see you again, Dr. Cullen." Sophie said. "How can I help you?"

"I need to see Bella Swan, is that possible?" I asked quickly.

"Give me a moment." She said and turned to her phone.

"Dr. Snow," she said, smiling at me. "Dr. Cullen is here. He wants to see Bella. Is that ok?"

She listened intently to what he had to say.

"Ok, I will tell him." She said. "Thanks Dr. Snow."

She turned back to me, "He said he could really use your help with her. She is so close to dying and he needs help. He was wondering if you could meet in his office to chat."

I nodded. "Can you let me through?"

She nodded. She unlocked the door and stood back to let me through.

I nodded thanks and turned to Esme. "Wait here." I said. "I will come back soon."

She nodded and let go of my hand.

"Be back soon." She whispered, giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

I walked through the door and followed Sophie to Dr. Snow's office.

--------------------------------------------

Esme's POV

I am sitting in the waiting room with my children. We have been here for the last few hours waiting to see Bella.

Emmett is starting to get restless and Rosalie looks slightly bored. Alice is already with Bella and Jasper hasn't come in yet. I spoke to him on the phone and he said he was going to go hunting before putting himself in Bella's presence.

I am worried about Bella. When we got here the receptionist said she was close to dying. I can't lose my daughter again. I already had to lose her once and I can't do it again. And I know that if she dies I will lose a son as well. Edward will not survive on this earth without her. I can't lose my children again…..

--------------------------------------------

Carlisle's POV

"So as you can see from the X-Rays, she has some pretty serious injuries." Dr. Snow said, holding her X-Rays up in the light. "We had to resuscitate her this morning and we barely got her back. In fact I had called time of death before Charlie made me go again. I don't know if she will ever wake up and I need your help."

I nodded, shaking slightly at the thought of Bella being hurt so badly. 'This is worse than when she was attacked by James.' I thought.

He stood up and led me down the hall.

When we got to the room I walked in to see Alice and Charlie standing beside a bed.

In the bed there was a lump that didn't even resemble a human. There were cuts and bruises all over her face and arms. Her legs were covered in casts and there she was hooked up to so many wires that the thin blanket over her was covered in them.

Her breathing was shallow but she was alive for now.

"Bella!" someone gasped behind me.

-------------------------------------------------


	14. Unexpected

Fading Stars

Chapter 14: Unexpected

Charlie's POV

I looked up when I heard a gasp at the door. And there he was standing there. The boy who ruined everything. The one who destroyed my baby girl, the reason why she was laying here, nearly dead.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled.

He looked taken aback at my tone, before he made his face into a mask of indifference. "I came to see Bella," he whispered. "How is she?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I screamed. "She doesn't need you here. Why do you think she is here in the first place? Huh? Answer that. No don't bother I'll do it for you. She is here because you destroyed her. You took away her life when you left her. She became this when you left. You took my Baby away from me and you have no right what so ever to just turn up here asking if she is ok. SO JUST GET THE HELL OUT!"

I broke down as a wave of tears hit me. I stumbled into the wall. I slid down it and hugged my knees. I was sobbing loudly and I couldn't control myself. I heard the door slam and I could feel Alice hugging me but I couldn't stop crying. All the emotions that I have felt since Bella's accident just came pouring out in a wave of tears and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop them.

I don't know how long I sat there sobbing but I think they sedated me in the end because everything went black.

------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

Carlisle kicked me out of Bella's room. Charlie was going into hysterics and my presence wasn't helping the situation. I had to see Bella and I couldn't help my self when I heard Carlisle thoughts. I followed him to the room that held Bella.

It was the worst sight I had ever seen. She was covered in bandages and casts. Tubes were coming out of her arms, chest and nose. My Bella looked so broken and I couldn't help my self, I gasped.

Charlie went off at me. He said it was my fault she was laying there. That I was the reason that she turned out like this. Then he told me to get out and he broke down. That's when Carlisle kicked me out.

I don't know what to do any more. The only thing keeping me going is that my Bella was going to be safe, that living without me would keep her out of danger. How stupid can I be?

---------------------------------------------

Carlisle's POV

I quickly sedated Charlie and put him in a bed, then followed Edward out side.

'_How could you be so stupid?_' I thought angrily. '_How could you just barge in there without asking first? I never raised you to act like that. How could you have been so thoughtless as to just walk in there and not think of how Charlie would react? I know you wanted to see Bella but that is not the point. When did start acting without thinking?' _

Edward spun around to face me. "How could I be so stupid?" he repeated. "I don't care what you think or whether or not my actions were right. I needed to see Bella so that's what I did. You have no right to call me stupid."

"I know you think that what you did was right," I said, calmly now, "But you have to think of the consequences for once, you can't just keep acting like this."

Before I could defend myself, Edward pounced at me.

-----------------------------------------

A/N I will leave you to ponder about that for awhile. Please review.


	15. Reactions

Fading Stars

Authors Note: I know Edward acted a bit out of character in the last chapter and so did Carlisle. Edward was angry with Carlisle for kicking him out and upset about how hurt Bella was, he acted out of his pain and anger at himself. Carlisle was angry that Edward had acted that way but he didn't mean to sound angry and say those things.

----------------------------------------

Chapter 15: Reactions

Carlisle POV

I was on the ground in a second and Edward was on top of me. I could hear him growling and snapping in my ear, his teeth inches from my neck.

I struggled under his weight for a few minutes before I felt it being lifted.

I looked up to see Edward being thrown into a tree by Emmett.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He shouted at Edward. "That's our father you're attacking!"

Edward gave a low growl, his eyes deadly. This is the worst I've ever seen him. He has acted this way with Emmett and Jasper a few times, but never with me, this thing with Bella must have affected him a whole lot more than what he lets on.

From the ground I tried to get Edward to listen to me. "Edward I am sorry I said those things. I didn't mean to sound angry but you need to listen to me." I said calmly. "Please Edward just calm down and talk to me."

He spun around to face me, sinking into a defensive crouch, in front of me Emmet did the same thing.

"Do you really think I don't think about the consequences? I think about them every day. I left to not hurt her, because the consequence of being around me was her being put in danger every day. I understand the consequences to my actions perfectly so don't you dare try to make it sound like I don't." he screamed. "I love Bella. She is my everything and you think I don't know I caused this? I cant be here anymore."

With that he turned on his heel and took off into the trees.

My arms were shaking as Emmett helped me from the ground.

"Are you ok Dad?" he asked, with an outraged expression on his face.

"Don't worry about it Emmett," I said slowly, brushing the dirt from my clothes. "He's just a bit upset, nothing to worry about."

"Carlisle, he attacked you and you say it's nothing," he said, astounded. "Well I'm sorry but that is not nothing."

"Emmet I don't want to hear it." I said sternly. "I will talk with Edward about it later. Until then stay out of it."

"What ever," he muttered angrily, "I am not happy about it though."

I nodded, I had thought as much.

I heard the sound of running footsteps behind me. I turned around anxious now, thinking someone had seen our little feud.

I was relieved when I saw it was only Esme. She threw herself into my arms and hugged me tightly.

"I am so sorry, I couldn't stop him. I only saw him when it was too late. I'm so sorry." She sobbed into my shirt.

"It's ok love, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have stopped him; he is to upset to listen to reason. It's ok." I said, rubbing her back slowly. "No harm done."

Esme looked at me, her eyes glistening with tears she couldn't cry. She nodded slowly and then turned to walk back into the hospital. Alice wrapped her arms around her and led her into the waiting room.

I turned back to Emmett. "Can you go and find him please?" I whispered.

Emmett still looked angry as he turned on his heel and ran into the bush.

------------------------------------

Charlie's POV

I woke up, feeling warm. I was lying in a bed. It had crisp white sheets and a stiff pillow. It looked suspiciously like a hospital bed.

I looked to my left and saw Bella lying across the room, also in a bed with crisp white sheets and a stiff looking pillow.

It was deathly quiet except for a machine that was hooked up to Bella. It was making an insistent beeping sound and I really want to turn it off.

I can't remember how I got here. The last thing I remember was Carlisle walking into the room. Why am I in a bed?

The bed is stiff and uncomfortable. I shifted into a sitting position and gazed around the room. Bella was lying as still as always, not moving, not anything. I can't help but remember why she is here.

I let out a gasp as the events from before flooded back. My blood boiled at the thought of him anywhere near my baby girl. He has hurt her too much already.

I sat there stewing in my thoughts for around an hour. I caught a slight movement from the corner of my eye. Bella shifted a bit. Her face looked pained. I sat up, excited that she was finally doing something.

All of a sudden she let out an ear piercing scream.


	16. Explaining

Fading Stars

Chapter 16: Explaining

Carlisle's POV

I just entered the hospital doors when I heard an ear piercing scream. I knew straight away it was Bella. I ran as fast as I could without giving away the secret.

When I reached the room, what I saw will haunt me for the rest of my existence.

Bella was thrashing around in the bed, fighting for breathe and she looked absolutely terrified.

Charlie was standing next to her, begging her to calm down but any time he tried to touch her she would scream and flinch away.

I rushed to her side and placed my hand on her shoulder.

When she saw me the fear in her eyes increased a little bit. I hate myself for the way we hurt her. She shouldn't be scared of me. I would never hurt her.

She struggled out for under my hand but yelped at the pain. Tears were running down her face and she could barely breathe. I put the oxygen mask over her mouth and put some morphine into her IV.

"It's ok Bella. It's ok." I whispered, trying to sooth her.

She calmed quite a bit and fell silent, but her eyes still showed too much terror for my liking.

"What is it Bella? What has you so scared?" I asked, trying not to startle her.

She shook her head furiously, her eyes widening with more terror. She threw a glance at her father and then hid her face. I got the hint.

"Charlie would you mind waiting out in the hall while I talk to Bella for a minute?" I asked quietly.

He glanced at me then looked worriedly at Bella.

"Don't worry, I will be gentle." I said, guessing what he meant.

He nodded slowly and reluctantly walked to the door, throwing one last look at us before leaving.

I waited until I heard the door click and the squeak of a chair across the hall as Charlie sat down before I turned back to Bella.

"Now, tell me what happened?" I asked gently.

"Why do you care so much." She spat angrily. "You left me."

I flinched at her words. I can't believe that she is hurting so much, to think that I don't care about her. How can she think I don't love her? She is like my daughter.

"Please Bella," I begged. "I didn't want to leave, but I was going along with Edwards wishes. I never wanted to hurt you this much. You're like a daughter to me. Please I want to help."

"Well I've changed I don't need your help anymore. I can look after myself. I don't need a vampire to look after me. I'm not the sad, weak human I was when you were around. I am strong enough to look after myself."

"Well Bella if you can look after yourself, why are you in here?" I said, and I know it was mean but I need her to see that I care about her.

She flinched visibly at my words. I hated myself that extra bit more.

"I … I don't remember." She said, so quietly, that even with my vampire hearing I could barely hear it.

"Bella don't lie to me, if you couldn't remember you wouldn't react that way." I said gently but sternly.

She sighed heavily and looked into my eyes for a second before looking away.

"Please tell me." I whispered.

---------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

"Please tell me." he whispered.

I picked at a scab on my hand, looking any where but at him.

He sat patiently on the end of my bed, his stare burning a hole in the top of my head.

I looked up at him and sighed. "I got involved with the school bad boy." I whispered, regretting my words instantly because Carlisle's eyes darkened slightly.

I sucked in a breathe waiting to defend myself when he said something but he merely nodded for me to continue.

I sighed and looked down. "He was into drinking, drugs and making trouble and I thought that I needed to change. I couldn't be the old Bella anymore, she just got her heart broken and she was weak. I just couldn't be her anymore, it wasn't me."

"Bella, do you know how bad drugs are for you?" Carlisle scolded.

"It is none of your business Carlisle what I do or don't do." I said darkly. "You gave up the right to tell me what to do when you left and not that it is any of your business but I only did a little bit of weed anyway, so who cares?"

He took in a deep breathe to say something else but I cut him off. "If you are going to keep arguing you can leave, I have a headache and my whole body aches and I can't deal with this right now."

Carlisle shook his head slowly. "No I don't want to leave."

"Alright then, well just keep your opinions to yourself and it will be fine." I said.

I didn't want to act like this with Carlisle. I wanted to hug him and beg him not to leave. I wanted to cry and have him be the father I see him as. It hurts a whole lot to be this distant with him but if I let him in I will have to let everyone back in and I don't think I can handle it just yet.

"So do you want to her my story or not?" I said, less angrily than before.

"Yes Bella, of course I do." He whispered.

"Well I don't really know where to start……."

------------------------------------------------

A/N sorry I don't really like this chapter and I am not just saying it to get compliments because no matter what you say I still wont like it that much. I honestly don't like it. I don't think it turned out right but this was the best of all my attempts so this is the one you got.

Sorry to be so grumpy, but I have been rushing around all weekend with basketball finals (which we lost) and I have barely had anytime just to sit around. Anyway I am going to go now. This is long enough already. It was only supposed to be sort.

Anyway, bye

Kita.


	17. Talking

Fading Stars

A/N so sorry for the huge delay. I have had major writing block and I have been avoiding writing this chapter like the plague. Please forgive me.

------------------------------------

Chapter 17: Talking.

(Just after Bella starts talking to Carlisle)

Alice's POV

I stood outside Bella's room, not intending to listen in, but also I can't help but over hear. She is talking to Carlisle about what happened to her after we left. It is heart breaking. I can't believe we did that to her. I also can't believe the way she is talking to Carlisle, she sounds so distant and un-caring. She used to think of him like a father and now she will barely talk to him.

I can't help but wonder how she will react to me, will she still think of me as her best friend, her sister? Or will she hate me too?

I push these thoughts aside and listen to what Bella is saying.

"He was into drinking, drugs and making trouble and I thought I needed a change, I couldn't be the old Bella anymore, she just got her heart and she was weak. I just couldn't be her anymore, it wasn't me."

I tuned out after that. I couldn't listen to her speak in that cold, hard voice. I didn't want to hear about her doing drugs. I don't want to hear any of this. I can't listen to my little sister falling apart.

I am going to kill Edward.

-------------------------------------

(Begins where last chapter left off)

Carlisle's POV

"Well I don't really know when to start ……" she whispered.

"How about the beginning?" I asked.

"I know that," she spat. "I am just trying to work out from which start. The start of my 'zombie' faze or from when I started hanging out with Mat."

"What is the 'zombie' faze?" I asked, curious.

"Well when you guys left I stopped living." She whispered, wincing slightly at the pain or memories, I can't tell which. "Turned into a 'zombie' of sorts I guess. I went to school, work and came home, I was an empty shell, I had no emotions I was just … gone. I don't know how to explain it. I was that way for a whole year…"

I went to interrupt, to say how sorry I was for the pain we caused her but she held up her hand to stop me. I closed my mouth and waited for her to continue. She sat in silence for a minute before continuing.

"I only just started living about a month ago. I started to play up a bit and then I met Mat. I thought that he was my chance to change, turn into the 'couldn't give a shit what any one thinks' Bella. He has a reputation that followed him all the way from Florida, where he used to live. Everyone knew that if you wanted to cause trouble just go to Mat and he will handle it."

She paused and took a deep breath. She looked at me quietly. I wasn't sure if she was finished so we just sat in silence. There was so much pain in her eyes, but also a large amount of anger. What ever she was thinking was hurting her a lot.

"Bella…" I whispered.

"No," she shook her head. "No I don't want to hear it. Don't say you're sorry because that is not going to fix anything. You can't change what happened so just don't. Please just … don't."

I nodded my head, waiting to see if she would continue.

"The other day Mat took me drag racing." She whispered.

Again I was going to interrupt but she stopped me. She shook her head and took a deep breath to continue.

"It was fun to start with." She said, shyly, worried about my reaction. "Mat and Gavin raced first but something happened and they had to race again. But this time we girls had to be in the car, so there wasn't any cheating. It was going fine at first but then when we neared the finish, Gavin hit the back of the car and we spun out. We stopped before we hit the trees but I hit my head. That's how I got the scratch, if you were wondering. He took me home and patched me up and we just hung out. To be honest I started to like him. He looked after me and he didn't care if I was broken he just let me be what I wanted to be. And for some stupid reason I though that he liked me too, but then ……" she broke off and put her head down.

"Bella what happened?" I said, not really wanting the answer.

"I can't … I don't want …" she stuttered and broke off again.

"Bella please, what happened?" I asked urgently, getting anxious now.

"We had a little party. There weren't many of us there, just the people who went drag racing, Katie, Andy, Rose, Gavin, Mat and me. We had a few drinks and I only had a couple and it made me feel sick. Then I ran into the bathroom and Mat followed me. He… he tried to… he forced himself on me."

I gasped and Bella paused. "Did he …?"

She shook her head and I let out a breath. "I managed to get him off of me. I kicked him in the balls and ran away. I got into my car and drove. He followed me though, I am not entirely sure but I think he ran into me … after that nothing."

The whole time she was talking it was in a dead and emotionless voice. She sounded so distant and empty. It hurts to see a girl who I consider my daughter like this, someone with no emotions, just an empty shell.

We were both quiet for a few minutes.

I took a breath and went to say something but there was a crash at the door. We both looked up.

Standing at the door was Emmett and Edward.

Edward had a murderous look on his face. "I am going to kill him!"

-------------------------------------

A/N sorry more of a filler chapter. I had to have Bella telling her story. Don't worry next chapter more action. And I have an account on fictionpress(dot)com. please check it out. I have a couple of poems up and it is under the same name as this account. Kitasky123. thanks please review


	18. What You Deserve

Fading Stars

Chapter 18: What You Deserve

Carlisle's POV

"I am going to kill him!" Edward shouted.

I was about to tell him to calm down when I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me.

I quickly turned around to see Bella struggling to get up. I rushed to her side and held her down.

She struggled under my grip but then screamed in pain.

"Bella, listen to me," I shouted. "You need to keep still. You have already moved around too much when you woke up. Your injuries are very serious. If you keep moving I will have to sedate you. You're going to hurt yourself. You should still be asleep."

She continued to scream in pain. Her chest was heaving against her broken ribs and if she didn't stop she was going to cause some major damage.

Emmett was holding Edward back. He was fighting to get to Bella.

"Emmett come and hold her down. I have to sedate her." I called over to them.

He cautiously let go of Edward and ran over.

As soon as he had a hold of Bella, I grabbed a needle from the medicine cabinet and filled it with a strong sedation.

I ran back and put the needle straight into her arm, instead of through the IV.

She tried to fight the medication but she was quickly unconscious.

I pulled the blankets down and checked to see if there was any more injuries. When I was sure she was fine I covered her back up.

She wouldn't be waking up for a few hours from the medication I gave her.

When she wakes up again if she is still that bad I will put her into a coma so she can heal properly. Not for long, just long enough that her body can have a chance to heal and so she won't do that again.

A shout brought me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Edward sprinting down the hall with Emmett chasing after him.

I knew exactly where he would be going. I took off after them.

---------------------------------------

Mat's POV

I have been in this damn hospital for a few days now and it is getting on my nerves. I am in a room with six other people and I have to listen to their complaints all day.

Thankfully though the doctor says I should be able to be released in the next couple of days.

It turns out my injuries weren't as bad as they looked and they didn't cause any severe damage.

The police have already been in to question me about the accident.

I played dumb. I said I can't remember how it happened.

They said I had a blood alcohol reading of .08 and that I was going to be charged with DUI. (Driving under the influence) I will be fined $100.

I am getting of easy, as long as Bella is doesn't open her mouth that is all I will be getting.

I am proud of myself. No one suspects a thing.

I started thinking about calling the nurse over to get me some food when someone burst through the door.

He was tall with bronze hair and he looked about 17 – 18.

He looked furious.

'I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his rage.' I thought and laughed quietly to myself.

He started looking around the room for someone.

I ignored him and started to think how I almost got my way with Bella. If only she hadn't been so uptight, I would have been a very happy boy right now.

All of a sudden I was pulled from my bed and slammed into the wall.

Plaster from the ceiling fell down around me and I looked up into the black eyes of the boy with the angry look.

"This is what you deserve. How dare you hurt Bella like that!" he screamed will picking me up and shoving me into the wall again.

I gasped for air as his hand closed around my neck.

I struggled furiously but it was no use. I stayed pinned up against the wall.

As black started to cover my vision I saw a huge man pull the boy off of me.

I was unconscious before I hit the ground.

-----------------------------

A/N sorry it was so short but I haven't had much time to write. Please review.


	19. Coming for You

Fading Stars

Chapter 19: Coming for You.

Mat's POV

I woke up with a pounding headache. My vision was blurry and I could barely breathe.

I was lying in a bed, in a room, all alone.

I was still in the damn hospital because of that Cullen.

I can't believe he attached me. Wasn't he supposed to be out of the country? Out of Bella's life?

Why the Hell is he here?

I sat up and looked around. Still there was no one around.

I looked beside me to see what I was hooked up to.

It was only a small IV. I quickly pulled it out of my arm, ignoring to slight sting.

I waited a moment to see if any alarms would go off, if anyone would come.

When it was still all silent, I quickly swung my legs off the bed and stood up.

I walked to the door and quietly opened. The hall was deserted so I crept into the hall.

I was going to pay a visit to an old friend.

'WATCH OUT BELLA HERE I COME!'

-----------------------------------------

A/N I am sorry it is so short but I haven't had much time to write lately. Because shocking as it is I do actually have a life… friends to hang out with.

Sorry this is all you getting for this week. Promise the next one will be longer.

R&R


	20. Asking for It

Fading Stars

Chapter 20: Asking for It.

Bella's POV

I am finally alone.

I have had doctors and nurses fussing over me from the time I woke up about three hours ago until now.

The police have come in to question me about what I told Carlisle. They said as soon as Mat was released from hospital he would go to jail.

Charlie came in as soon as he heard what really happened. I had to argue with him for about half an hour before he accepted that I was fine, besides the obvious.

I haven't seen Edward since he said he was going to kill Mat. I hope he didn't do anything stupid.

I am actually surprised that he is not sitting here with me. As much as I don't want to admit it I am slightly hurt, I wanted to see him when I woke up, even if it was just to yell at him.

I have finally moved on so what gives him and his family the right to just barge back in.

Well I think they should all know that I am not letting them in freely and if Carlisle wasn't my doctor, I would have no trouble staying away from them.

I just have to work out a way to tell them that.

-------------------------------------

I sat up in bed.

I just had the worst nightmare. I dreamt that I was back in the bathroom with Mat, it didn't end with me kicking him, but it went a lot further.

I shook my head before the details could come back.

My heart monitor was beeping slightly faster than normal but as I sat here it slowed again. Thankfully no one came to check on me. I like the peace and quiet.

I focused on the sounds around me… there wasn't much to hear, besides the slow beeping of the monitors, the sounds of snores through the wall and soft footsteps from the hall.

I froze when I realised the footsteps had stopped outside my door. I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

The door squeaked slightly as it was pushed open.

I listened as the person walked in and shut the door.

The footsteps moved closer to the bed. I figured it was just one of the Cullen's coming to check on me. I kept my eyes shut. I didn't want to see any of them.

I felt a hand on my leg. It was to warm to be any of the Cullen family.

I quickly opened my eyes to see who it was but there was dark with shadows and I couldn't make out any of their features.

It hurt too much to move so I couldn't push their hand away as it slowly slid up my leg.

The person bent down closer to me and I could feel their warm sticky breath on my neck.

The person moved to sit on the bed and I suddenly knew who it was.

Mat.

'This isn't happening' I thought. 'This isn't going to happen again.'

I tried to struggle but he was to strong for me.

He had both of my hands in one of his and he was holding them tightly above my head and he was resting his wait on my legs so I couldn't run.

The pain was unbearable and I opened my mouth to scream.

Before I could even make a sound a piece of material was stuffed in my mouth and tied behind my head.

"It's going to be ok." Mat whispered. "I am only going to give you what you have been asking for."

This was not going to end well.


	21. Gone

Fading Stars

A/N sorry this has been a bit delayed but I have had a bit of trouble with it… I hope it turned out well though… please R&R

------------------------------

Chapter 21: Gone

Mat's POV

Finally I am getting what I want.

She isn't even fighting any more… she long ago gave up.

I know she is enjoying it because every now and again she lets out a small moan.

This is what she wanted and I am the one to give it to her. I don't think she is enjoying it as much as I am though… this is the best.

Suddenly I was flying through the air and a hand was clasped around my throat.

A big guy built like a bear was standing over me, growling slightly. I think his name is Emmett. He is one of the Cullen's.

SHIT! I am in trouble now.

-------------------------------

(Where it left off last chapter)

Bella's POV

He had a small knife and he was running it along my stomach, leaving small cuts underneath the blade.

I tried to scream but the gag was holding them in.

This hurts so much… why is he doing this?

-------------------------------

(1/2 hour later)

Carlisle's POV

"Somebody help!" Jane the nurse screamed.

I ran to where she was standing in a room down the hall.

"What …" I broke off. I knew exactly what was wrong.

The bed where Mat was supposed to be was empty.

"Alert security now! I think I know where he is."

I ran off down the hall.

I was a corridor away from Bella's room before I could hear her muffled screams.

I looked around but no one was in the hall so I used vampire speed to get to her.

I rushed through the door and saw a horrible sight.

--------------------------------

Bella's POV

Suddenly someone barged through the door and Mat was thrown across the room.

"Emmett, come here now. I really need your help." A man's voice said.

'What the hell is happening?' I thought.

"Bella can you hear me?" the voice said, I realised it was Carlisle.

He flicked one of the little torches over my eyes.

"Bella? Answer me please." He whispered frantically.

"Dad what is it?" Emmett asked from the door way. Then he growled and pounced on Mat.

I groaned and closed my eyes.

All of a sudden I felt really weak.

The heart monitor started to beep frantically because my heart beat was to slow.

"No! No! Bella stay awake. Bella!" someone shouted in the background.

But it was too late. I was already gone.

--------------------------------

A/N sorry it is so short… I have been a bit distracted lately from friends getting hurt and a small case of writers block. I hope the next one will be longer but I may not be up for a couple of weeks. Please R&R


	22. Feelings

Fading Stars

An I am so sorry that this has taken so long… I have been really busy and it was a hard chapter to write… this is a longer one to make up for all the short ones I have had lately… hope it is worth the wait. R&R

-----------------

Chapter 22

Emmett's POV

"NO! NO! Bella stay awake. Bella!" Carlisle screamed from his position beside Bella's bed.

"Carlisle!" I shouted. "What do I do with this?" I tightened my grip around the piece of slimes throat.

He didn't answer me. He was frantically trying to stop the bleeding from the deep cuts on Bella's stomach.

All of a sudden the room was filled with people. All of my family besides Jasper and Edward were crowding around Bella. All I got was a slight glimpse of her, but what I saw made me wish that I could cry.

My baby sister was out cold, with blood all over her. It was coming too fast for Carlisle to stop, even with him using vampire speed.

"Alice what do you see?" Carlisle asked quickly.

She closed her eyes for a moment before a look of frustration crossed her features. I already knew what she could see, nothing.

She opened her eyes and shook her head. "I see nothing at all," she whispered. "It is like when the wolves are to close or …"

She broke off, not being able to say the word; she couldn't say that Bella could already be … dying.

I tightened my grip again and the piece of … I wont say that, it is too rude, but his face started to turn blue.

"Emmett!" Alice cried. "Stop it. You will kill him.

I stared at her, slightly confused. "Your telling me that you care if this piece of shit gets out of this alive or not?"

"That's not it." She said, looking angry that I had even suggested it. "But there is someone who wants to kill him even more than what you do, trust me if you kill him now… you will have an extremely angry Edward coming after you."

I laughed despite the situation. I guess that is true and right now I want to keep all my limbs intact.

---------------------------------

Edward's POV

'That son of a bitch!' I growled after hanging up the phone.

Alice just called to tell me that the piece of shit, Mat, had just attacked Bella again.

That she didn't think Bella would make it out alive.

I am going to kill that little shit for hurting my girl and if anyone has done it before me, they had better watch out because I will kick their arses.

I turned around and sped off back the way I came from.

---------------------------------

Carlisle's POV

The bleeding won't stop. It is coming out so fast and from so many different places that as soon as one stops there is another one to tend to.

I don't think she is going to be able to get through this.

---------------------------------

Alice's POV

Black! Black! Black!

That is all I can see and it is driving me crazy.

I can not see the out come of this.

It is really starting to worry me.

I hope it is because of the wolves getting involved and not because … no I can't think that it is not going to happen. It can't.

----------------------------------

Esme's POV

My daughter is going to die.

For once I don't think Carlisle can save her.

And if she goes I will loose Edward as well.

He has already said that if Bella dies… he won't outlive her by much.

He will go straight to the Volturri.

I can't loose my children again.

I don't think I could survive if that happens.

---------------------------------

Rosalie's POV

I can't believe I have been so heartless.

I may not like Bella but she made my family happy and I treated her like dirt.

I didn't care about her or if she was alive or dead.

All I cared about was how it would work out for me.

And to be honest I was jealous of her.

She had everything I have always wanted.

A chance to have a family and grow old with a person who truly cared about her.

I have Emmett and I love him with all of my heart but I cant help but wish I was human and with someone who I could grow old and die with.

I want to be able to have grandkids and pass on stories of my child hood and watch them grow up.

But I will never be able to do that so I envied her.

Now I wish I could just be friends with her and I may never get the chance.

I can't believe I acted like that.

---------------------------------------

Jasper's POV

So many emotions.

I can not handle them all. They are making me physically ill.

There is hurt, anger, sadness, loss and many other emotions swirling around this hospital but none of that compares to the emotions coming from Bella's room.

All my family is in there desperately trying to get her through this, alive and with a heart beat.

I love Bella and I wish that she would live but I can't stop myself from wishing they would just let her go… instead of pumping her full of drugs to keep her heart going and causing her so much pain.

I know that sooner or later… if she gets through this they will change her and all those memories will leave her but that doesn't change the feeling's I got from her before this.

She was so hurt and betrayed. There were no feelings left for us all she wanted was for us to leave. I can't believe we made her feel that way.

It is all my fault.

---------------------------------------

A/N ok ok I know I said I would explain more of what happened in this chapter but I just wanted to give you all a little insight into the Cullen's minds as this is happening. Please R&R


	23. changing

Fading Stars

A/N I am so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages…. But I haven't had access to my story at all… it was all saved on this computer and I couldn't remember the last chapter to write any more… again I am so sorry but please forgive me.

------------------------

Chapter 23: Changing

Carlisle's POV

The bleeding still hasn't stopped and her heart beat is getting slower.

She won't make it out of this.

She has lost far too much and she will never come back from it.

I am going to have to change her.

I know Edward will be angry but I can't watch my little girl die.

I moved her hair from around her neck and lowered my mouth till my teeth were centimetres from her fragile skin.

"I am so sorry Bella." I whispered into her ear. "I never believed we could hurt you this much. I am so sorry. Please forgive me for this."

Then I bit her.

--------------------------

Bella's POV

Fire that was all I could feel.

The flames were so hot and they burned everything in reach.

This must be hell.

Nothing can hurt this much in real life.

I have too many bad things and now I am being punished for them.

The darkness swallowed me and the flames rose higher.

---------------------------

Alice's POV

Suddenly I got a brilliant vision.

Bella was smiling and happy.

I don't know where she is but she is happy and alive, well relatively speaking.

Her skin was sparkling in the sun and she was just running.

This is what she deserves.

She doesn't deserve to die.

I just hope she will forgive me.

----------------------------

Edward's POV

NO!

He changed her.

He bit her and now she was going to be damned for all of eternity.

She doesn't deserve this life.

"How could you?" I yelled at Carlisle.

He calmly placed his book on his desk.

"There was no other option." He said sternly. "If I hadn't of bitten her she wouldn't be here right now. Alice transported her to the house shortly after while I signed the papers stating her time of death. I know you didn't want this but you have to stop being so selfish. You have no idea how much we hurt her by leaving. You only heard the end of her conversation with me. You didn't here how her barley did anything for a whole year after we left her. She was catatonic. She barley did enough to keep herself alive. I wasn't going to let my daughter die. I care about her too Edward and I couldn't see her die and do nothing about it. I am not going to apologise. What is done is done and we can't change it now."

I sagged down in my chair.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I didn't mean to go off like that."

Carlisle nodded his head and picked up his book again.

Suddenly his thoughts strayed to how he came to changing Bella.

I could see Mat being thrown across the room by Emmett and the blood coming from Bella's stomach.

I jumped up and ran to the door.

"Edward don't do anything stupid." Carlisle yelled after me.

But it was too late.

I am going to kill him.

--------------------------

A/N sorry this was more of a filler chapter. I just had to put this in before getting to the next lot of events.

By the way I have to say this story is coming to a close.

I think I have exhausted most of it far too much and it is just dragging on now. I have lost my excitement for this… that's not the right way of saying it but I am just getting tired of this story and I have to end it.

Only a few more chapters left.

Sorry again for the wait.


	24. Freezing

Fading Stars

A/N ok this is officially the last chapter… I am not sure of a sequel yet….

-------------------

Chapter 24: Freezing.

Bella's POV

When I opened my eyes I realised I was no longer in the hospital. Instead I was staring at the all too familiar lounge room of the Cullen's mansion.

It was all a lot clearer and that could only mean one thing.

I was a vampire.

I was finally immortal.

And I was alone for all of eternity.

I heard a movement to my left and I flew across the room.

I was surprised that I didn't stumble once.

Looking at me from across the room were the concerned eyes of all the Cullen's.

I tried to remember when they came back but my memories were all fuzzy.

I laughed humourlessly at the sight of all the men standing slightly in front of their significant others.

"What?" I asked, teasingly. "Scared that I will hurt everyone for leaving me, now that I finally have the strength to hold against you?"

I noticed Jasper gulp slightly. He could obviously feel the feelings of complete seriousness coming from me.

"Well you don't have to worry about that." I assured, I noticed them all let out a sigh of relief, that was until they heard my next statement. "You aren't worth it. I don't want to get in trouble for hurting each and everyone of you because you aren't worth it one little bit. You never cared about me after you left until I am nearly dead. And then you all just come running back into my life and expect me to just welcome you with open arms. Well I am sorry to say, well actually I am not sorry, and that is not going to be happening. I forgot about all of you awhile back actually. I no longer have any feelings for you at all. Especially you Edward."

----------------------

Jasper's POV

All I could feel from Bella was complete seriousness and determination.

She kept saying that she had forgot about us long ago.

I tuned back into the conversation.

"I no longer have any feelings for you at all. Especially you Edward." She said with contempt.

I turned around at the sound of Edwards name. I hadn't realised he had came back in.

He was standing there with a heart broken expression as he looked at Bella.

"Please Bella…" he pleaded. "I am so sorry I hurt you. I wish I could take everything back but I can't. Believe me if I had a way to turn back time and change the out come of all this believe me I would do it in a heart beat. But I can't so all I can do is beg for your forgiveness."

It physically hurt me to feel the sadness and pain coming from Edward. But I could still only feel seriousness from Bella.

Something is going to happen… something bad. I don't know what but I can feel it.

Emmett stepped forward to try and reason with Bella.

"Do you really believe all of that?" Emmett whispered, solemn for once. "Do you really believe that we don't care for you?"

"I do." She whispered so quietly that I could barely pick it up.

Emmett stepped forward again but something happened and we all froze.

------------------

Bella's POV

"STOP!" I screamed at Emmett as he moved towards me.

Suddenly everyone was frozen in place.

It was a strange sight.

Edward was half crumpled to the ground.

Emmett had his hand outstretched towards me.

Alice was trying to push her way around Jasper but was frozen in the act of grabbing his arm.

Carlisle and Esme were holding each other off to the side of the group. Both with looks of sadness in their eyes.

"What… what the hell?" I whispered to myself.

I moved forward and tapped Emmet's hand.

It didn't move an inch.

"Can you hear me?" I murmured in his ear.

I saw his eyes dart around.

That was the only part.

"I am so sorry." I whispered. "But I have to leave."

I saw his eyes pleading for me to stay but I just shook my head.

I don't know but I had this feeling that I could determine how long they were frozen for.

"I want you to stay frozen for a day to give me a head start. I will unfreeze you after that but I have to go."

I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"You will always be my big teddy bear of a brother Emmett." I stated. "I am sorry I have to do this."

With one last look at the people who used to be my family I turned and ran away.

Fin

----------------------------

A/N ok I know this isn't how a lot of people wanted it to end but this just feels right.

Ok so her power is to freeze and unfreeze things. She can keep them frozen for as long as she wants and they will unfreeze after the set time. I am thinking about writing a sequel but I am not entirely sure… tell me what you guys thought… you might hear more from this in the future if I get enough interest.


	25. SEQUEL

A/N ok I have posted the sequel. It is called Past Wishes, Forever Pain. Thanks to Edward'sDarkAngel who helped me with the name.

First chapter is about what Edward did to Mat.

Please go and read it, I would really appreciate it.

Final standings for Fading Stars:

Alerts: 53

Favourites: 53

Reviews: 124

Hits: 12,108

C2's: 1

Chapters: 24

Words: 24,000

Thanks to everyone who added my story to any of those I greatly appreciate it.


	26. rewrite

hey guys... listen i know it has been ages since i have last updated and i know i have probably lost a lot of readers because of this. i am really sorry that it has taken me forever to give you anything new. i have many excuses, one being that my internet has been screwed for the last few months.

other than that i have some news.

i know that my first written story, Fading Stars, was recieved well and i got good reviews for it... but now i have out grown the story... reading back on it i realise that i went completely off from where i wanted it to go... through this my sequal has also gone down hill.

i am planning on rewritting both of these. they will be similar but with more... i dont know ... more detail and more realistic timing. i am going to keep the originals up... but i'm also going to post the newer versions. these ones hopefully i will be able to concentrate better on them because i will like them better.

right now i think of writing as a chore and i really hate it being that way because i love to write. so i figure that if i write them again and do them the way i originally wanted them i hope i will enjoy it more.

i hope you guys will stick with me through this but i dont expect anything after how long i have made you guys wait.

well i think i have said all i wanted. i hope someone is still out there reading my stories.


End file.
